


Don't Take Off The Helmet

by MacyBelladonna



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Arcanasius, D&R, DandR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyBelladonna/pseuds/MacyBelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daegon surprises Acteronis with a present, and the surprises keep coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Off The Helmet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dungeons & Randomness Podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196855) by Jason Massey. 



"Alright, you can open your eyes," the eladrin could hardly hold back his grin. The knight spread his fingers across his visor and turned his head to the bed. Resting on the sheets was his vibrant set of newly-crafted dragon scale armour, shining with vermillion brilliance in the afternoon sun. It soon dawned on him that the scales were woven onto a backing sewn with the familiar sight of silken fabric.  
"Daegon, you did not," he started.  
"Oh but I did," Daegon retorted. He sauntered over to the bed and took the helmet between his hands.  
"I didn't know Artemis was a seamstress," the knight joked.  
"You should know by now that Artemis is willing to do just about anything with enough silver and a little female persuasion," he presented the helmet and bowed his head. "Sir Acteronis Idwal Athanasius," he spoke with a flourish. Acteronis huffed a small laugh and held the helmet shrouded in a flame-orange keffiyeh.  
"It's… just as I remember…" he muttered, staring into the visor before turning the helmet about in his hands, allowing the fabric to billow and flutter.  
"Well you certainly gave me enough of a description to--" Daegon's sentence was cut short by the reception of a steely embrace.  
"Thank you," Acteronis whispered. Daegon's stance relaxed, then he patted the knight on the back and broke away.  
"Well, are you gonna put it on?"  
"But of course."  
Daegon grinned and gingerly lifted the helmet from Acteronis' head revealing the network of bandages that concealed his more severe injuries. His pummelled eye remained uncovered which still made Daegon feel uneasy; he usually focused on the side of Acteronis' face where his features were, for the most part, intact. But that only seemed to lead to other problems.

It had been around a week since their first time washing Acteronis' armour, and they'd only grown ever closer. Trust had been built from their time spent together, not to mention Daegon's assistance in cleaning more intimate regions during the process. Day by day and piece by piece, they removed the broken shell from Acteronis' body, washing away the shattered armour remnants and grime. It only made sense to bandage up the extensive wounds, if only to allow a good night's rest outside of a metal prison, free of soreness; and it only made sense at night to stay by his side if only to warm his cool skin.

After the first few days, the routine of taking off and putting on Acteronis' armour had become well-rehearsed, although Daegon always pretended to have difficulty strapping the leg guards and tassets from behind when his head was allowed within close proximity to such glorious buns of steel. Too many times, the temptations came to instigate something nearly overwhelmed him —a spontaneous hug, an unwarranted touch, a kiss? No. It was enough to be near him as they dreamed.

But here he was, stripping Acteronis down to his underwear and bandages which hid the scars that, for a time, shook Daegon to his core.   
After finally removing his boots, they began redressing him in his new gear. His new boots and leg guards fit snugly, a relief to Daegon as it meant his measurements were correct. His tassets sported majestic drapery that drifted in the gentle breeze. Silken sunlight shimmered across the scalemail, arcing over each curve in its lattice with a fierce warmth that brought a smile to Daegon's face. The articulated pauldrons accentuated his shoulders to no end, and lastly the helmet, the pièce de résistance completed the set whilst staying true to the original's design.

Acteronis fiddled with his helmet to set everything straight, then looked expectantly to Daegon. "So… how does it look?" Daegon folded his arms and strolled around Acteronis, eyeing him up and down with playful snarkiness.  
This was his moment.  
"It's perfect," he stated, standing behind Acteronis, resting his own chin on the knight's neck. The scales had already become lukewarm from just absorbing Acteronis' bodily heat. Lifting his head back up, Daegon continued "and the scales retained their fiery nature, so you shouldn't be feeling cold any time soon."  
"Not that I feel the cold, anyway." Acteronis pointed out. Daegon wrapped an arm around Acteronis' torso and laid a hand on his sternum.  
"But you feel warmth, right?" Daegon's eyes began to glow, but not with his standard sharp blue aura, instead they shone pale shades of marbled orange and pink, like clouds bathed in the afternoon glory of the setting sun. Acteronis reflexively jerked backwards at the spectacle, but quickly noticed the soft nature of this new psionic power. Gradually, Daegon's hand began to exert the same glow. Acteronis felt the sensation of caressing warmth surge through his armour and body in ecstatic waves. His limbs relaxed as he gently moaned.  
"…Daegon? …Ahhh! H-how… are you doing this?" Daegon didn't reply; he only closed his eyes and kissed the side of Acteronis' helmet.

Acteronis' knees began to buckle as he lost control of his body. In response, Daegon grasped tightly onto him and slowly lowered them both down, allowing his power to dissipate. He laid Acteronis on the ground on his back, then straddled his waist and leaned into him. The knight chortled, exasperated, "Rather forward all of a sudden, aren't we?" he remarked.  
"All the same, are you ready for round two?" Daegon challenged, pressing his nose against the visor. Acteronis sat up, maintaining the closeness of their faces, and began lifting his helmet.  
"Wait, don't take off the helmet," Daegon commanded. Acteronis tilted his head, perplexed, then shrugged.  
"I mean… whatever you say."  
"What? I like a man in uniform." Daegon asserted, starting to unfasten the back of Acteronis' chestpiece as the knight threw his own gauntlets to the side.  
"You're so slow," Acteronis teased as he stripped off his arm guards and wicked pauldrons.  
"Shut up, these strap designs are still new to me!" Daegon chuckled as he finally unbuckled the back, throwing the armour away.  
"Now, how will Mr Magic Massage take my shirt off with this helmet in the way?" Acteronis pondered sarcastically. Daegon narrowed his eyes and gripped the shirt with both hands. Releasing a burst of sharp psionic energy, he tore it open like wrapping paper straight down the middle, exposing his gift. Acteronis looked down to his bare midriff.  
"Hey, you're gonna have to replace that."  
"Worth it." Daegon mumbled, he leaned in and kissed Acteronis' nipples while the knight himself had begun attending to his own package. By the time Daegon had worked his way down to Acteronis' belly, the tassets had been removed, leaving his tightened trousers vulnerable to attack. "You're too fast at undressing for your own good," Daegon teased and lowered his head further, looking up at his partner. "Now how's the quality of your weapon?" he smooched the bulge and watched it throb and grow from the stimulation, alongside a slight involuntary pelvic motion. "You want it that bad, big boy?" Acteronis' helmet reverberated from his heavy breathing.  
"Just… do it." he begged shakily.

Daegon smirked and shimmied the waistline down, gazing intensely as he exposed the base of the shaft and continued pulling. With each passing moment and downward tug, his excitement built until he revealed the tip, at which point Acteronis' dick uppercutted him in the chin with a wet slap before sliding up to meet his cheek. Daegon's head jolted upward slightly from the force.  
"Ah shit, rigor mortis must've set in." Acteronis snickered.  
"Well, I'm sure I know the proper treatment," cool as a cucumber, Daegon swept his hair behind his ear and met the tip with his soft lips. It quivered as he allowed it to enter his hot mouth. He closed his eyes.  
"Yes…" Acteronis whispered, laying his hands on Daegon's back and gradually rubbed his way down the spine, gently gasping and grunting as his throbbing tool received some much-needed love and attention. Daegon pulled away and opened his eyes, noticing Acteronis' attempts of reciprocation. As he was only wearing his leathers, Daegon quickly disrobed, lending Acteronis time to remove all of his remaining clothing, save his helmet. Once down to his underwear, Daegon returned to his post. Acteronis ran his fingers through the eladrin's luscious hair as Daegon furthered his descent down the shaft.  
"Ahhh…! Good boy." Acteronis whispered and smoothed his hand over Daegon's hair, gently thrusting his hips as the eladrin gagged upon it reaching the back of his throat. Acteronis growled in pleasure and exclaimed, "Oh… Fuck, yes!"

A faint exhale and slapping sound were heard.

Acteronis pulled out and was taken aback for a moment, then asked "Did you hear that?" Daegon caught his breath.  
"Well first," he coughed, "don't call me a good boy ever again, and second… uhh… hear what?"  
"I'm not sure." Acteronis stood up, holding his tassets over his erect tool and looked outside of the window. The sun had set, there was not a soul to be seen. "Huh… odd," Acteronis remarked, "could've sworn I heard something… someone."  
"Yeah, there's people around here other than us just after sundown. Now get over here, I made an effort to get that thing wet and slippery." Daegon stood up and laid himself out on the bed, beckoning Acteronis over.  
"No way, dude, this just feels kinda uncomfortable now."  
"But we jus-- why do… ah fuck it." Daegon stood up once again, marched over to the wardrobe and crossed his arms, "You fucking blew it."

A few moments passed, then out from the wardrobe emerged a shorter-than-average half-elf dressed in dapper attire with his trousers unbuttoned.  
"Daegon, honestly, there was no need to out me like that!" he complained, finding great difficulty in maintaining eye contact with Daegon due to his gaze constantly trailing downwards.  
"Well there was no need for you to spank the monkey in your hiding spot." Acteronis stepped back in disbelief.  
"Daegon, what the fuck is this?!" he practically screamed. Daegon sighed and buried his head in his hands, then spoke through gritted teeth,  
"so you know that extra material on your armour I got for you?"  
"Daegon, you did not." Acteronis started.  
"Oh but I did." Daegon retorted, "I got that added in A Touch of Class and… I made a deal that wouldn't involve exploiting Aralove." Acteronis scoffed.  
"And so you made a deal with this pervert to… actually thinking about it now that was a good move."  
"Yeah, I know right!" Daegon agreed. The half-elf interrupted,  
"P-pervert? You know I'm standing right here." Daegon turned to him with a new-found annoyance.  
"Yeah, that you are. I think you've seen enough here to last a lifetime so you can just… leave now." Daegon motioned for the door.  
"Now now, my dearest Daegon, do you really think I'd forget about the important details I specified on your half of the bargain?" Daegon sighed and shut his eyes and pinched his glabella with intense resentment and frustration.  
"D-Daegon, what did you promise this perv?" Acteronis asked, concerned.  
"Oh my, I'm afraid your… close friend here promised me--"  
"Fuck you, Uulan." Daegon declared, filled to the brim with scorn. Uulan cleared his throat.  
"… he promised me that I'd see him cum." he finished. Daegon twisted his body as if he suffered actual physical pain. "The mere thought of seeing such a majestic specimen, an eladrin no less, reach orgasm… it titillates me like nothing else in this world!" Uulan explained enthusiastically.  
"Okay, I'm starting to see why this deal was so balanced," Acteronis muttered, "and I think I might have a solution."  
"You're going to throw him out of the window?" Daegon beamed at Acteronis while Uulan's eyes widened in horror.  
"No, no, no. You're gonna fuck him!" Daegon and Uulan instantly traded expressions.  
"Acteronis, are you fucking high?"  
"No, this is what you get for lying to me and hiding a midget pervert in a closet to watch us fuck so you can afford a gift to make me want to bang you." Acteronis summarised.  
"Well… yeah… but did it work?" Daegon asked.  
"Is my dick wet with your spit?" he answered maieutically.  
"Then… I guess it's your lucky night, Uulan." Daegon sighed, utterly defeated. Uulan perked up exponentially.  
"You have no idea how much of an honour this is! To have an eladrin actually penetrate me and sew his seed within my-- well you get the picture."  
"Yeah, yeah. The things I do for love." he snuck a side-eye glance over to Acteronis.  
"Well then, let's head over to the bed and get this party started." Acteronis clapped excitedly and almost skipped to the bed now that he'd secured his position in the hierarchy. Jumping onto the sheets, he sat in a relaxed position, legs spread, hands behind his head with his cock standing tall and proud, still slick from Daegon's oral labour. In a slightly more lack-luster manner, Daegon slipped off his underwear and threw them to Uulan who immediately began analysing the fabric before quickly degrading to sniffing the article of clothing, sampling the sweet, fresh smell of the rare eladrin love-juice.

Upon lowering himself, facing away from Acteronis, Daegon turned his head and hissed to the knight, "Next time, I'm gonna ravage your ass so bad that you'll need Artemis to make you a specially-fitted cushion to sit down on."  
"Take it easy, Daegon, and I'll take it easy." Acteronis aimed his weapon at Daegon's hole and proceeded to carefully lower and penetrate him. Daegon winced in pain at first, but then experienced the sensation of having Acteronis inside of him. A part of him. He felt the pulse of another person within him, the ultimate closeness reached with a man he could call a friend and a loved one. Then Acteronis fidgeted and Daegon felt pain again.  
"Besides, that Uulan guy is kinda cute." Daegon turned his head forwards again to see Uulan palming himself off whilst wearing his underwear like a mask.  
"If by cute you mean 'a serial killer', then yeah."  
"Hey, Uulan! Get over here, we aren't gonna start without you!" Acteronis called him over.  
Uulan snapped out of his underwear-induced trance and made his way over.

Acteronis had begun gently thrusting shallow strokes into Daegon, rubbing up against his G-spot, causing him to —against all preferences— become erect in front of Uulan.  
"By the gods, Daegon, your people have astounding genitalia… may I…?" Daegon reluctantly nodded and blushed.  
"Do you want to me stop?" Acteronis whispered.  
"No, keep going, I don't want to go soft on him." Daegon murmured in reply. Uulan knelt on the bed in front of Daegon, between the eladrin's legs, nearing his ultimate prize. Daegon's magnificent schlong slowly rose and fell with Acteronis' thrusts; his near-hairless balls bounced irresistibly in time with those of the knight. Uulan could stand it no longer.  
Placing his hands on Daegon's knees, he leaned forward and took the eladrin's testicles into his mouth.  
"H-hey! Careful with those teeth!" Daegon warned him.  
"Mmf… Showwy… Mmm…" Uulan mumbled with a mouth full of eladrin jewels. Fortunately for Daegon, he adopted the licking method as his tongue playing with his testes individually. The eladrin huffed with reluctantly gruntled breath.  
"Hey… U-Uulan? D'ya think you could… Suck me off?" Daegon couldn't quite believe what he was saying. Acteronis purred,  
"I'm so proud of you."  
Uulan's eyes lit up at the prospect, letting the balls fall from his mouth and repositioned himself to having his lips just above the tip, breathing deeply to take in the aroma.  
"Hey, pause for a second there, Acteronis." Daegon requested, the knight abided. "Are you ready for this, Uulan?" he asked. Uulan stared at the majesty of his greatest desire and then back to Daegon's face.  
"I… I just want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a part of this a--"  
"Holy fucking shit, dude," Daegon thrusted his dick into Uulan's mouth to shut him up. He sighed. "So… how is it for you?" Uulan took a few moments to appreciate all that had led up to this point in his life and shut his eyes. After a few seconds, he began suckling on Daegon's tip like a teat, tonguing the hole that had begun dribbling out pre. Daegon inhaled sharply and threw his head back, resting on Acteronis' shoulder and moaned periodically. Against Daegon's previous wishes, the knight removed his helmet, placed it aside, and kissed the eladrin's neck softly while slowly encircling and teasing his nipples with his fingers. Daegon released a small cry of pleasure and gently bobbed his hips up and down to express his gratitude to Acteronis. Uulan wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it in time as he plunged the eladrin's implement deeper into his throat.  
"Uulan! W-wait!" Daegon roared. The half-elf hastily removed himself and looked up at the eladrin. Daegon grunted and tensed his tool, sensing that he was nearing climax.  
"Sit on it."

Uulan wore a small smirk and removed his clothing below the waist, exposing all five inches of his rock-hard peen to his audience. He stepped over their legs and squatted onto Daegon's pulsating member, parting his cheeks to ease the process. Daegon felt himself almost climax as Uulan lowered himself and mewled, clenching his entire body in an attempt to prevent an early release. He felt small dribbles of precum alongside true baby-batter erupt from his cock that assisted in the lubrication of the half-elf's tight hole.  
"Are we ready?" Acteronis enquired. Daegon and Uulan both nodded. In seeing their approval, Acteronis leaned forward and switched his position to doggy-style as Daegon adopted the missionary with Uulan pressed against the sheets, bare feet resting on the eladrin's pecs.  
"Fuck me, daddy," Uulan breathed. Daegon's erection strengthened, much to his dismay.

Acteronis began ploughing into Daegon's ass as he firmly wrapped his arms around the eladrin's chest, nuzzling the nape of his neck and growling lowly. Daegon, feeling his oncoming fate fast approaching, pounded his pride into a whimpering Uulan who pulled his head closer to kiss him. As he did so, Acteronis' cock rammed ever-deeper into the tight eladrin crevice, his hot and heavy breathing quickening by the second. The half-elf was the first to arrive, shooting his load up his shirt and onto his face, sampling his own jizz along with Daegon's saliva. Moments after, Daegon seeded the depths of Uulan's hole with spurts of his spunk, crying out in the throes of vehement pleasure as his cum poured into his yelping admirer, thrusting in his implement to the hilt. Acteronis roared as he finally caught up to the duo and unleashed an unbridled jet of semen into Daegon, resulting in a significant splashback onto his own crotch as he praised the sun.

The knight collapsed sideways so as to not crush the half-elf, tumbling the three-storey man-jigsaw on its side. Uulan wiggled his legs down from Daegon's chest, but in doing so, spilled the precious seed that the eladrin's cock had safely plugged.  
"N-no!" the half-elf attempted to collect the sample in his hand and sipped from it.  
"Ugh!" Daegon grunted, and kicked Uulan off of the bed. He landed on the ground with an audible thud.  
"Was that not a free sample?" Uulan queried.  
"No!" Daegon yelled, "and if you aren't gonna leave, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."  
"Why even give him the option to stay?" Acteronis asked, spooning and snuggling Daegon tenderly then yawned. Daegon quietly laughed.  
"So that I can kill him if I catch him trying to pull anything." he spoke in a hushed tone, turning his head to smooch Acteronis as he felt the knight's weapon shrink within him. "And besides, he seems proficient with fabrics," he slapped Acteronis firmly on the asscheek, "he could make you the perfect pillow."

~Fin~


End file.
